The Hug Fic
by Detonation Diamond
Summary: Dan is sad, and Phil doesn't know why. Phil desperately tries to make him feel better but nothing seems to work. Phil loves Dan, and hates to see him like this, when he knows that once he was in his position and knows how it feels.


The rain outside is pouring heavily as we drive to our home. I sit in the car, looking over at the younger boy in the passenger seat. "What's wrong, Dan?" I inquire. He sits silently and looks out the window. I start feeling a bit more worried and frown. "Dan, are you okay?" Still no reply. He continues to gaze out the window at the passing scenery. I pouted my lips and looked at him again. "I know what'll cheer you up Dan." I grin. There's a cute little restaurant, where cats are absolutely everywhere. It's the Cat Café. I'm allergic to cats, but I'd do anything to cheer Dan up.

Dan draws a sad face on the wet car window. I stare at him intently. I know I should have my eyes on the road, but I can't stand it. I can't explain how hard it is to see him like this. I love him and he's my best friend. It's so hard to find people like him. Good, understanding people, who won't judge you for all the weird little things you do. Someone who you can binge watch a show with, or will give you a hug when you're sad.

I remember the last time I was sad. A dangirl had called me pathetic and I wouldn't have any subscribers without Dan. She said I was ugly, and had absolutely no talent. She had also said some vulgar things much too awful for me to say. I get things like this all the time, but for some reason this single comment had stuck in my head for the day.

I stared off into a state of sadness. I asked myself if I was really this way. I watched myself in the mirror and pointed out my imperfections. I compared the amount of subscribers I had to Dan. I looked back and thought about what I have ever done to help society. But I couldn't seem to find anything. I slid down the wall and started to tear up. I held my knees to my chest and felt a single tear drop down from my cheek. I felt completely useless. I wanted to crawl up and die.

But then I heard the door open. "Phil, are you home? I got a huge bag of Malteasers that we can share as we finish up Death Note!" I think to myself, that I can't have Dan see me like this. I frantically think of how I can clean my tears up. There were no towels. "Phil, are you in here?" I say back quietly, "No." Dan drops all the groceries and slides down the wall next to me. "What's wrong Phil?" He asks me. "I don't know Dan, I'm just sad, I honestly don't know." He frowns. "Be honest, Phil." I sigh. "Fine. A dangirl called me stupid and pathetic and that I'm nothing compared to you."

He shakes his head. "Does that stupid twat know how amazing you are? Has she ever met you and actually gotten to know you? And Phil, you're the opposite of pathetic. Do you know how many people you've made smile because of your bloody videos? Do you know how many people have had a happier life because you brought them a sense of happiness? Well a hell lot of people did. All because of you, Phil."

I smile and can feel myself feeling a whole lot better. I wish I had met this boy a whole lot earlier then I had. "Thanks Dan." I grin at him. He wipes a tear off my cheek. "Now c'mon, bring it in Phil," And we hugged. It was a short hug, but I can't even begin to explain how much better it had made me feel. I felt as if I had a personal ray of sunshine, making me feel warm and bubbly inside, and forget all the bad things in life. Then I realized. I had a personal ray of sunshine. I had Dan.

So when I look at Dan being a sad, I can't stand it. I can't stand it when he isn't ok. I can't take it anymore. I pull the car over. "Dan, get out of the car."

"What are you doing, Phil?" I smiled. "Come over here right this instant. He sulked over to me. "What, Phil?"

I grab him and pull him into a hug. "It's not worth it Dan. Whatever it is that's making you sad. It's not worth your time. You're much better than the stupid thing that gives you that bloody frown. I care so much about you Dan; I can't see you be sad. I love you too much Dan. It's okay for you to be sad, I respect that, but I know that you don't deserve it. You Dan Howell, are a perfect human being that has made so many people smile. You have made so many people's days brighter because of you. And you've made my days ten times better than they would be without you. You're an amazing person, Dan Howell, you truly are."

He gives me a toothy smile, as I pull him in for one more hug.


End file.
